Demon Emperor of Fairy Tail
by CyerBlade
Summary: When Naruto's mom died he decided to head towards the guild fairy tail. Since fairy tail was the guild where his mom use to live with his dad before he was born. His dad died protecting him and his mother from dark mages. He made this decision without concerning for his godfather then one day he got injured when Kurama found him and taught him demon slaying arts.


**Chap#1**

Author's Note: Enjoy my new story. I contains some devil may cry contents.

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry, fairy tail or naruto.

10th December x770

A small boy around the age of four covered could be seen running with a bag was hung over him, the boy had golden blond colored spiky hair and oceanic blue eyes who were filled with tears, the boy's name was Naruto Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. A few days ago Naruto's mother died due to illness while his father died the day he was born protecting his mother and him from being captured by a dark guild. After his mother's death he took her Katana named "Yamato" which was a family heriloom along with the books she left behind for him and his mother's last words for him were to have a happy life, become strong, give her grandkids, fins someone to love and join a guild. His mother also told him that truth strength comes from protecting that is so precious to you that you are willing to give your life for that thing and after his mother's death he decided to head towards fairy tail the former guild where his parents use to live before his birth without thinking about his godfather, while he lived from hunting animals today he stumbled upon some dark mages who were too much for and he escaped them by running away from them but he had a large wound on his arm. He was slowly losing his consciousnesses until he saw a man ahead of him and he stumbled on the ground while he lost his consciousness.

When woke up he saw a man wearing a really expensive kimono but the strange thing about the man was that he had crimson hair with two for crimson colored ears on his head while nine-crimson colored tails thrashed behind him the man had male skin the man soon looked at Boy as he knelt down in front of him held out his hand as he spoke "**Young one why were bleeding so badly and your wounds looks really bad? Don't worry I won't hurt you. Now don't worry just relax and tell me what happened?**" Naruto looked at the man and the feeling of terror that was over him washed away as the man gave off a calm aura at that time Naruto decided that he would trust the man in front and tell him about himself.

So Naruto began to tell the man in front him his story and when he was finished the man's heart was touched, so he pulled Boy to hug as he began to sooth him and spoke "**Young one you don't worry I will help you and I want to give you an offer that you might never come across again. What I offer is that you accept my hand and become my son. As I am Kurama the Dark Knight, the Nine-tailed Demon Yoko, the King of all Demons and Devils. If you accept my hand then you will learn my Demon Slaying Magic and I will also do a blood ritual on you so that you could wield something that I found you worthy of**" as the now named Kurama was finished Naruto nodded at him and spoke "My name is Naruto Namikaze, Kurama-sama and I accept your offer" because he wanted to be strong to protect his precious people who he might make in the future. After that Kurama picked up and began to move while he thought "**He will definitely do great things in the future, I should better get ready to do the ritual. So that he could wield Rebellion that is reacting to him and that led me to meeting him. It make's me wonder if he is truly a descent of him**" with that thought Kurama began to make his way back to his den.

4 years later, 7th July X777

It has been 4 years since Naruto was in the care of Kurama, after the blood ritual Naruto's hair gained crimson tint in them while his eyes turned ruby red and he saw the Demon king as a grandfather, Kurama taught him how to utilized his "Demon Slaying Magic" although his magic was special because his magic utilized Fire while he also specialized in explosive magic which he began to teach Naruto. His training was brutal but loved the boy like a father would to his son. In this time Naruto also learned about runes and energy from the books his parents left behind for him.

When he started to teach Naruto how to use magic he was astonished that Naruto would soak up things like a sponge would. He also didn't forget Naruto's physical training as he would constantly beat the boy into the ground every day in there sparring lessons. Naruto also developed a bloodlust for battle like Kurama had. He also started to teach Naruto runes as he applied Gravity rune's on his body to increase his weight and overall strength. One thing he was proud of that Naruto didn't complain a single time to him that that runes were heavy.

When Naruto turned six Kurama began to teach him how to use sword and he taught Naruto his personal style the Dark Slayer style that includes high speed movements. He also Naruto that Katana his mother held belonged to Vergil Sparda the Demon hunter after that Kurama also explained it to Naruto that he might be Vergil's descendent because only an descendent of Vergil could wield that sword. He also explained briefly to that Vergil was his best student and that because of the blood ritual performed on him it awakened Naruto's devil blood that allowed him to activate "Devil Trigger" to take a Demon's form although he told Naruto that because of Naruto being a descendent of Vergil and Yamato who seemed to be attached to Naruto, Naruto will have his own "Devil Trigger" but after the end of his training he will have gain another Demon Form which will be because of Rebellion who was attached to Naruto.

Naruto's magic was also a thing to be feared because at the age of six, Naruto could beat up a B-rank mage in a beat which made his Kurama grinning like a madman. The next years were brutal for Naruto as Kurama constantly beat him to the ground during this time Naruto summoned a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but it extends once the sword is awakened by Naruto's blood.

The swords name was Rebellion he received the sword from his Kurama that was implanted inside his body during the blood ritual the sword was special as Kurama said it would awaken his Devil blood allowing him to activate "Devil Trigger" which gives him a Devil form. Kurama also stated that Rebellion was reacting to him since the sword had chosen Naruto to wield it which let him meeting Naruto and the sword was a gift from him to Naruto because one day they might not be with each other but he would have something to remember.

So, now we find an 11 year old Naruto who had just woken up, in these year's he had grown a his hair to his neck, his red ruby eyes were now supporting slits in them while the constant training had given him muscles in an athletic way, he was currently wearing black pants also a tattoo was now between his shoulder blade that resembled two devil wings the strange things about them were that he was born with these tattoo's, the right wing was red and the left wing was blue, as he sat up he didn't felt his Kurama's presence nearby. So, he quickly began to look around till he stumbled upon a message that was embedded on a rock said "**Sorry Naruto I couldn't be with you any longer. You must know I have reasons for leaving you suddenly like. But promise me that you will become strong one day and then we will again. Also since I have left you should join a guild, I would recommend fairy tail since you wanted to join it, find yourself a girl and give me grandkids. When the time comes we will again my and remember I am always watching you. There is a necklace lying around the rock you should pick it up since it's for you. Also I left two guns behind for you should find them in you bag, the ****white gun is Ivory, which I custom built for you it allows you rapid firing and fast draw times, while black** **gun is Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. Also since I left you should look**** for your godfather who might be worried for you**" as Naruto was finished reading the message he smiled and looked around till he saw a necklace with a silver chain and a red gem attached to it, Naruto picked it up and tied it around his neck. After that he began to pack up his stuff so that he could join fairy tail. He wanted to join the guild fairy tail because his parents told him that fairy tail was and when he come to an age they would join the guild back with. Soon, he began to pack his stuff while he took out guns and put them on the hoisters who were on his hips. After he put on his silver shirt over the shirt he wore a red jacket while he slung his back over his shoulder. He also sealed Rebellion and Yamato in his time-space that his father showed him how to use. In these years he continued to learn from his parents where he learned how to use "Energy Make Magic" and "Sealing Runes" which he specialized in, he also learned his father's signature technique the Rasegun which was a large sphere of energy that could do devastating damage. He was now almost as strong as a high A-rank Mage.

It had been two weeks since Kurama left Naruto and he began his search to look for his godfather along with heading towards Magnolia because he wanted to join fairy tail and he also heard that a person who matched his godfather description was there. After one week of travel he stumbled upon a blue haired girl with large brown eye wearing a white dress with a red ribbon in her hair, the girl was crying because a Valcun was about to grab her when Naruto saved her by sending red colored flame's at the Valcun who ran away after seeing him. Naruto soon checked the girl and found out that her name was Wendy Marvel; she also was a dragon but was crying because her dragon mother left her which happened to be the same day that Kurama left him. Naruto soothed the girl who glomped him after she stopped crying and decided to follow with to fairy tail. Naruto also said that he would help her find her mother.

So now we find Wendy and Naruto who just arrived in Magnolia as they were standing in front of the guild while Wendy looked embarrassed with a large blush adoring her face because as they were walking people were commenting about how cute the duo looked together. So in order to hide her embarrassment she took hold of Naruto's hand, who squeezed her hand as if saying it was okay. Naruto soon took a large breath and opened the guild, what they saw was total chaos as people were brawling with each other but they had happy smiles on their faces.

So, ignoring them Naruto began to head towards the bar table where an old man was sitting with a smile while Wendy was clutching to his arm. When approached the man he said "Excuse me jii-san but do you know the master of this guild because me and my friend wants to join the guild. I am Naruto Namikaze and this is Wendy Marvel" when he said this the old man gained a look of shock until he said "Are you perhaps related to Kushina and Minato" Naruto nodded to old man and said "Yes I am they were my parents but their dead now" as he was finished the old man stood up on the bar table and shouted "People calm down now we have some new member's in our guild. Please welcome Naruto Namikaze and Wendy Marvel" as the old man was finished the guild began to through a party while this was happening the old man motioned for both of them to follow him.

As they began to follow the old man to his office when they entered the office the old man stopped and said "Alright my name is Makarov young one's now where would you like you guild marks old Naruto tell me where have you been because your Godfather was worried sick cause of you" as Makarov said this Naruto took off his shirt that made Wendy blush at his psyche and motioned that he wanted a crimson colored guild mark on the chest while Wendy had a light blue colored guild mark on his right shoulder. After this Naruto said "Sorry I didn't thought about ero-sennin and ran away to go to fairy tail after that I got injured by some dark mages and manage to run away from them but I lost my consciousness. The Kurama-jiji found me who taught me how to use "Demon Slaying Magic" and can you tell me where ero-sennin is" as he was finished Makarov nodded towards Naruto and said "I will inform and you should head towards the guild hall to meet children around your age" with that Naruto took Wendy hand and began to drag both of them towards the guild hall. This was the start of a legand.

Author's Note: So, how was it people. Please review and the pairing is NarutoxWendy and I am not changing the pairing.


End file.
